Preludio
by LaliG
Summary: Cuando la verdad cae estrepitosamente ante nosotros lo único que deseamos es el final...


_**Notas de la autora:**_ _Buenas gente! aquí vengo con una "pequeña historia". les comento un poco como surgió la misma. Hace días que en mi cabeza ronda el escribir algo, lo intente como tres veces dos encaminadas pero nada serio, mas que nada con personajes ya inventados, no era lo que quería escribir y a diferencia de mi otra "pequeña historia"_ _ **"Reencuentro"**_ _no buscaba expresar sentimientos de amor, ni algo bueno_ _ **NO**_ _mas bien todo lo contrarío, quería a través de la escritura hacer una especie de catarsis- lo necesitaba- ayer estaba hablando con mi madre y le comente que escribiría una historia de unos diez capítulos centrada mas que nada en el panorama de la segunda guerra mundial , pero abandone la idea hoy en la madrugada.. puesto que la empece pero no tengo la inspiración necesaria para algo tan extenso y entonces me dije "si mi necesidad es hacer catarsis ¿por que no escribir lo que necesito de la historia?" Y de ahí nació Preludio, nació de mi inminente necesidad de expresar mis profundos sentimientos de pérdida y soledad a lo largo de este año y medio casi dos._

 _Les soy honesta me presione a sacar de mi esos sentimientos, quería dejarlos plasmados de alguna forma en mi vida, que este período de transición y aprendizaje dejara su huella, y la dejo obviamente puesto que mucho en mi ha cambiado,_ _ **demasiado**_ _quizás._

 _Les comento otra cosa, pese a que es corta esta historia me tuve que poner canciones viejísimas y meterme en una atmósfera en cierto punto triste para poder escribirla, tuve que escavar en heridas antiguas para poder trasmitir lo que realmente quería._

 _Me costo muchísimo pero aquí esta, compacta, pequeñísima pero mía!_

 _Sin mas que añadir... los dejo disfrutar.._

 **Preludio**

 **No todos los finales pueden ser felices..**

De pronto se vio en aquel lugar lleno de cadáveres que gritaban desde los escombros de aquella temida guerra, miles de caídos entre gritos desgarradores, el mundo la verdad y la tristeza cayo como un rayo sobre la tierra.

Llevaba minutos o bien podían ser horas tirado en aquel lugar con el brazo atrapado bajo aquella pared que se había desplomado inevitablemente sobre el dejándolo atrapado y si bien no había quedado totalmente atrapado por esta, las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo y el brazo inmovilizado no le permitían mover un ápice de su humanidad.

Sabia que moriría y en el mejor de los casos si lo salvaban por alguna suerte del destino perdería su miembro derecho, no quería imaginarse el verse de esa forma pero realmente no deseaba morir en aquel lugar.

Tanto luchar en vano- bramo, con la agonía que su alma sentía, podía ver como había perdido todo.

Veía como yacía el cuerpo de su compañero a unos escasos pasos de el, se sintió infeliz, vacío, si sobrevivía a esta situación espantosa recordaría de por vida como los ojos de aquel hombre se habían vaciado al recibir aquel disparo letal. Múltiples ataques de un momento a otro sin siquiera permitirles defenderse y ahora ese joven con el que en estos cuatro años había compartido vivencias interminables, este estaba con su rostro completamente blanco, sus ojos sin vida y ahí pudo notar que el se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones. ¿Como demonios saldría de aquel lugar? Se lo pregunto mil veces mientras su sangre seguía corriendo puesto que tenía una herida considerablemente profunda y su brazo comenzaba a no sentirlo.

Vinieron a su memoria recuerdos de su adolescencia, de su familia y su novia y los sentimientos le oprimieron el alma. Pero en particular un recuerdo cruzo la poca consciencia que aun le quedaba ese último día que estuvo a su lado, al lado de lo mejor que tenía...y su promesa..

"Pese a que no estas de acuerdo gracias por entenderme- le dijo con una seriedad poco común en aquel muchacho de dieciocho años- se que estas enfadada pero te juro que te buscaré cuando todo acabe. Si logro sobrevivir a la masacre que va a ser...- no dijo nada mas se atraganto con sus palabras, no podía pensarlo mucho si no cambiaría de opinión y el quería un cambio para la vida de ambos. Tenía presente cada día que el dinero no alcanzaba y sus abuelos morirían pronto, su salud estaba deteriorada de sobremanera.

Era inevitable, era su deber ir.

Se abrazaron por un lapso de tiempo considerable mientras sus almas pedían a gritos la carne, la frescura y el amor que estaba lejano en el tiempo..

Ya no había tiempo, se besaron y todo acabo..."

Pesadamente abrió los ojos, su cuerpo producía espasmos y el dolor era inaguantable , las heridas estaban infectadas y toda posibilidad de vida se retiraba poco a poco de su mente. No comprendía por que estaba siendo tan lenta y dolorosa su muerte, ya no quería eso, ya no, quería morir.

Entro en un fuerte letargo, sus ojos comenzaron poco a poco a cerrarse nuevamente hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

Fin.


End file.
